1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulation systems and methods. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a shooting simulation system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,997 and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 13/611,214 both disclose shooting simulation systems using an optical recognition system for use in firearm simulation systems. It would be advantageous to have a system and method which utilizes an optical recognition system defining specific hit or miss areas on a target, wherein the target may be another “player” or solder or, an inanimate object. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.